GOOSEBUMPS: The Haunted Mask III - The Cat's Meow - HIATUS
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: Six years since Carly Beth's and Steve's mask trouble and they think it's all over. Right? WRONG! It's far from over! There's another Unloved One out there! And it was made centuries ago. And it already has a host... Lets see how Carly Beth and Steve and their friends fair in this furry adventure... as Steve tries to tell Carly Beth how he feels about her! R.F.F! Stevlybeth!
1. Prolouge

**The Haunted Mask III; The Cat's Meow.  
**

Carly Beth and Steve thought it was all over. Well, they were _dead_ wrong! After six years, they and their friends have found another mask. A mask that was made a hundred years ago by someone with a thirst for immortality. And it has already found a host...

* * *

 **Prologue.**

 **Steve's POV.  
**

The sunlight blared through the shutters on my window as I lie in bed. I groaned and turned myself away from the light to get some more sleep. But then the clock just _had_ to be a jerk. Well, at least it wasn't one of my sister's wake up calls. And they usually end up with me having egg all over my face. Rotten eggs. I'm pretty sure my sister came out of a rotten egg.

I slammed my hand on the clock, making it shut up, and I rolled out of bed, hitting the floor, hard.

Man, I felt like a... Don't say it. I'm not gonna say it. I'm not gonna say anything related to wrinkles, walking sticks, and anything that old people do!

Ah, poop! There I go! Thinking about that night again. Thinking about _them._ The 'Unloved Ones', as Carly Beth and the Shopkeeper said they were called.

Those masks. Those horrid masks that made our last Halloweens living nightmares six years ago. Her mask made her do horrible things, while mine mask had turned me into an little old man at the age of twelve! Ever since that I decided that I was too old for Halloween. And not like the way I was. I was told I was an honest guy at heart, and I honestly wanted to slap the Shopkeeper silly for making those little monsters. I'm sure Carly Beth felt the same!

*sigh* Carly Beth... I had been having weird feelings in my stomach for a four years now. Ever since the Shopkeeper told me that me saving her from becoming the Haunted Mask's host again was a Symbol of Love. I thought about it for a long time and tried to figure out what that meant, before I found out. That if me protecting her was a 'Symbol of Love' then that meant that I... I... love her.

That's right. I, Steve Boswell, had fallen for Carly Beth Caldwell. And buddy, I got scratched pretty darn good from the fall.

I had wondered how to approach her with this. I mean, she probably didn't like me back. And who would after the way I tortured her like that. To her, I was afraid that I was nothing but a disrespectful asshole that didn't know when enough was enough!

So I kept quiet. But it got harder and harder the more I spent time with her. I was going crazy! And Chuck and Sabrina noticed. Chuck started giving me advice (To which I'm questioning 'why?') and Sabrina had been acting like she was an informant and had been telling me what Carly Beth thinks of me. Like, she said, and I quote; 'I happened to know for a fact that she thinks that your cute, funny, sensitive and well mannered. And' get this, 'that my best feature was my honest and kind heart. Unlike _some_ people I know'. When she said that, she had looked at Chuck's direction. I couldn't resist a tiny little laugh. Like how I don't admit my feelings for Beth, she heats up the mere thought of her and Chuck together.

But seriously, 'honest and kind heart'? What's up with that?! I swear, she's just saying that stuff to get me over-confident. I was practically the reason she got that mask in the first place! I was the cause of the entire thing! I tormented her too far and unintentionally encouraged her to slip that mask on her sweet, kind face and had her temporary turned into a monster.

I still feel horrible for it. But the advice Chuck and Sabrina have been giving me gave me confidence. And I felt I was ready to talk to her.

"Steve!" I jumped out of my thoughts and looked towards the door. Mom. "Steve!? Breakfast!" I heard her footsteps as she walked away, I sighed, getting up from the floor, about to put some clothes on, before I heard scratching and whimpering on the other side of the door. I smiled. Sparky. I loved that dog after founding out he berried Beth's mask when I found it, not with Spider-Head in the fireplace. I had searched high and low for it when I found out it wasn't dead, practically tearing the house apart, much to my parents and sister's shock. And then, Sparky saves the day by walking into my room with the little monster in his jaws, covered in dirt. I gave him milk bone for dessert ever since.

I gave the mask back to the Shopkeeper, and kept it under lock and key in this safe he showed me when I gave it to him. There was noway that I was having that thing. I don't want it to control me and have me hurt my friends and family!

I walked towards the door and opened it, revealing my dear old friend, Sparky, and he was getting a bit old, but he still had a little spring in his step. He barged in through the door and rubbed against my leg, jumping up and down, barking attention.

"Okay! Okay!" I laughed as I picked him up from the ground and hugged him, before setting him back down, getting dressed and headed for the kitchen. I decided that today was the day; today was the day I would talk to Carly Beth, tell her how I feel and ask her to be my girl. And if it didn't work out, then I could just live with being her friend, at least, I think I will.

I heard music on the other end of the hall. Loud music. I groaned. Marnie Boswell strikes again with her bloody music. I swear, she's gonna become a Goth one day with her nightcore and rock music.

A walk into the kitchen, Sparky at my heels and I noticed the Halloween decorations.

Oh. I forgot. Halloween's a few nights away. Yeah... I had lost my taste for trick-or-treating since Spider-Head. But that didn't mean I couldn't resist a Halloween party, and one was going to happen at Carly Beth's place. I'm invited and so are Chuck and Sabrina. I poured cornflakes into my bowl and added some milk and sat down at the couch in the den. I picked up the remote on the side table and turned the TV on. I suddenly heard the theme song for the news report and groaned. Just perfect.

 _"Welcome to London's News. And we are here with two young children, Charley Baker and Noah Caldwell."_ I stopped eating after that statement. Why would Carly Beth's brother be on the news?

 _"These two boys have been exploring out in the middle of the woods, looking for the fabled Witch's Hut,"_ The Witch's Hut? I've heard about that legend. Some of the legends about that place say that a crazy old witch lived there and was desperate to have the gift of immortality. But died just as she founded it. But even till this day, she continues her black magic and experiments, and has even conjured up some sort of wild creature, that was half human, and half beast, to protect her Hut from trespassers.

Everyone said that it was just a story teens told younger kids around a camp fire. But after the 'Unloved Ones' I've never really known what was real and what was not.

 _"And have claimed to have been attacked by some sort of creature!"_ the woman with the microphone grabbed my attention again and I decided to watch, absentmindedly eating my cereal.

Noah, who was now eleven years old, looked very frightened and tired. Like he had been running for days.

 _"We were just playing kickball by the forest, and then Charley kicked the ball too hard and it into the woods. So we went to go get it. We didn't find it, but then we came upon the Hut. I thought it was pretty cool, there were all these potions and stuff, and decided to have a look around. I wanted to find something that could help me scare my sister."_ I resisted a growl when I heard that. No-one better had try to scare her. They have hard luck trying, and even if they did, then I would punch them. In the nose.

 _"Then we heard something clatter on the ground. I looked around a bit more when I stepped on something. I looked and I saw it was bones! Rabbit bones!"_ the poor boy looked close to crying and screaming for his mom and dad. _"Then we heard hissing and turned around a saw this person wearing a black cloak with a hood. It was over it's head so we didn't see their face! But their arms were covered in black fur and it's hands were tipped with claws, like a cat's. It tried to attack us, it tried to eat us! But we managed to get away!"_ The boy broke away from the reports women and ran to the arms of Carly Beth, who had been off screen up until now with her parents. Carly Beth was looking at her brother worryingly.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Charley looked away from Noah and looked at the woman, who was smiling reassuringly at him, _"Can you tell us what happened next?" "Well, we were so scared, that we didn't even look back. But we could hear it coming after us, hissing and growling. Screaming at us to leave it in piece." "It spoke to you?" "Yeah. It said to never come back, and never tell anyone about it, or it'll find us. Said it can smell fear, and ours was fresh, so it would be easy to find us." "Do you have any proof?"_ the woman asked, just making sure. I'm sure I would too if someone told me that crazy story.

Charley turned to look at Noah, who was still crying, still in Carly Beth's arms. He pulled up his sleeve and reveal three long scratches on his arm, going from his elbow to his wrist.

 _"Is this proof enough?"_ the boy asked bitterly. Both the women and me looked at the arm in shock. Who would do that to a young boy at age eleven? Who would even have the heart to?

I realized that I had finished my cereal and there was nothing else but milk. So I set the bowl down for Sparky and sat up from the couch, turning the TV off as I grabbed my coat.

"MOM?! Me and the guys are going over to Beth's place for a bit. Seeya!" I ran out the door without waiting for an answer, barely noticing Sparky walking out the dog door to follow me.

As I pulled out my phone to call Chuck to meet me at Beth's place, I didn't realize that I was being watched.

By bright yellow eyes, with slit pupils.

* * *

 **Chuck's POV.**

I was in my room, watching a horror movie, slowly eating popcorn, until I heard my phone ring. I looked at the ID and saw that it was Steve. I pressed the button raised the phone to my ear.

"Hey Steve! What's up?" _"Did you see the news about Noah and his friend getting attacked by that creature in the woods?"_ he asked me in a rapid-paced voice. I frowned. I didn't like where this was going. "Yeah..?" _"_ _Meet me at Beth's place. I want to hear this from Noah for myself. And call Sabrina. She might want to be apart of this too."_ I nodded, still confused.

"Okay." we hung up and I started dialing Sabrina's number. I really wished I was facing the window then. The maybe I could have saw those creepy yellow eyes that were staring at me through the window.

* * *

 **Sabrina's POV.**

I was in the kitchen, eating a cold chicken leg leftover from dinner for breakfast, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and smiled when the ID said Chuck.

"Hey Chuck!" _"Hi Brie! No time to talk! Steve wants us over at Carly's house. Something about that creature that attacked her brother."_ I frowned, remembering seeing the scars on Noah's arm through the TV.

"Yeah, I saw it. What about it?" _"I don't know. He just said come over, and call you to let you know."_ he told me, and I nodded. "On my way!" we hung up and I grabbed my jacket and bike helmet.

"Mom! I'm heading for Carly's! Seeya later!" I walked out and grabbed my bike, and paddled out of there.

I really hoped that I wasn't being watched, but I was. By bright yellow cat like eyes.

* * *

 **Carly Beth's POV.  
**

I didn't want to say it. But I was scared. Mostly for my brother. He had done nothing but sit in his room, and when I went to check on him, just to see if he was okay, I found that he had duck taped the windows shut and had check his room from top to bottom for anything cat related. He even checked under his bed and closet! He was traumatized!

I told him I'd stay with him until he fell asleep. But that seemed to be taking forever, for each time we heard a noise, which was normally mom in the kitchen, he had me check his room. Just like he did. He even had me look in the closet and under the bed.

He was just about to go to sleep, when the door bell rang and he squeaked, fully awake. I groaned and went for the door, knowing that Noah was following me, holding the brim of my sleeve. If I wasn't so worried about his physical health, due to the scars, I would treasure this moment. I was about to open the door, when Noah yanked me away from it.

"Don't answer it! It could be the Cat-Creature!" he cried, holding my hand tightly. I look through the door view, but jumped when something barked in it. Wait. Bark? Sparky? I peaked through again and saw that it was just Steve, Chuck and Sabrina. Sparky was there too. I turned to my brother and smiled reassuringly, "It's okay, Noah. It's just Steve, Chuck and Sabrina." I told him, but he shook his head.

"But what if the Cat-Creature used one of those potions?! It could have disguised itself and split itself into three people! I told you what it said; It could smell fresh fear! It can smell me!" I sighed.

"Noah! Listen to yourself! Your starting to sound like me when I was scared of everything!" I went to open the door again but he yanked me away again. I turned to him and smirked. "They have a dog with them." I singsong, and my brother went from shaking his head to nodding.

"Yes! Yes! Let them in!" he pushed me towards the door. I chuckled and opened the door.

I opened the door, and the door reveal the guys. Chuck was looking over Steve's shoulder, Sabrina smiled at me and I smiled back, and Steve was on his toes, where I know he had been trying to peep into the door view.

"Hi guys! Come in!" they smiled and stepped inside, making their way to the den. Noah hid behind me as they walked past, until Sparky walked by me and he lifted him up in his arms and held him tightly like he was his lifeline. I sighed, shaking my head. He really _is_ my brother.

As I closed the door, I could have sworn I saw those eyes. Those shining golden eyes that fitted the devil so well, if he had black fur and a tail, and pointy ears.


	2. The Cat's Appearence

**The Haunted Mask III; The Cat's Meow.  
**

 **Chapter One -The Cat's Appearence.  
**

* * *

 **Caldwell Household.  
**

 **Third Person's POV.**

The guys all sat inside the den, sipping some hot chocolate that Carly Beth's mother made. Chuck was sprawled out on the couch, Sabrina was leaning against the arm of the couch. Carly Beth and Noah sat in front of the fireplace, with Sparky held tightly in the frightened boy's arms. Steve was sitting in the chair, facing Noah, taking in his story slowly.

"Okay, so your saying that it resembled some kind of cat?" Chuck asked slowly as he sipped his hot chocolate. Noah nodded, clutching Sparky tighter. He wanted all the dog protecting he could get. They could see that he was scared and felt sorry for the poor kid.

"And your sure that those are the only scars it gave you?" Steve asked him gently. He didn't want to rush him. He shook his head, looking close to tears as Carly Beth pulled him in a comforting embrace. "It's gonna find me." He muttered, and they looked at him questioningly, he sighed and rolled up his trousers and revealed what could only be described as some sort of bite mark! Chuck sat up and Sabrina took a step back. Steve could only stare in shock at large bite. The boy was truly crying now, and Carly Beth pulled him closer, as he cried softly into her shoulder.

Steve seemed to be deep in thought about it as Noah kept on muttering, saying that 'It'll find him.' Steve had a feeling that 'it' would, but it wont get him. Not on his watch. He sat up and looked through the kitchen. The others had followed him, and was standing by the post that separated the kitchen from the den.

"Steve? What are you doing?" Carly Beth asked him, as he pulled out a knife. "There is a chance that the 'Cat-Creature' could come tonight. And when it does, we'll be waiting for it."

Chuck smirked and started looking for a weapon of his own. Sabrina looked a little nervous but nodded. Finally, Steve looked at Carly Beth, and he saw determination in her eyes. A hint of fear, but mostly bravery. Steve smirked.

Time for a stakeout

* * *

 **Carly Beth's POV.**

Again, I stayed with Noah until he would fall asleep. He was scared. Scared that the Cat-Creature was gonna come tonight and take him away.

"Noah, listen to me." he looked up at me with fearful eyes as I spoke softly and gently. "Everything is gonna be alright. Me and the others will be in the den if you need anything. And Sparky will be right here with you." As I said this, the door opened and Steve let Sparky in, and he hopped on the bed, into Noah's embrace. "He'll be like you bodyguard." she smiled and he smiled back, slowly drifting off to sleep. I sighed and got up, quietly walking towards the door, and slipping through, leaving Noah in a restless sleep.

"He'll be fine." Steve said reassuringly, I nodded, not really wanting to leave my little brother alone.

We slowly walked away from the bedroom and made our way to the den.

* * *

 **Chuck's POV.  
**

I'm scared. That's all I'm gonna say as I clutched a wooden bat tightly. I could tell that Sabrina was scared too, as she held onto a frying pan. I walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll protect ya." I smirked slightly in my lame attempt to joke. She smiled, then smirked, "You think you'll be able to do that? Normally, it's up to me and Carly to save you and Steve." she snarked, and I laughed lightly.

I'll be one to admit; Brie is a cute girl, anyone with a brain would know that. I can see why Carly is friends with her too. She kind, sweet, gentle, smart, and funny. I wasn't so sure if she liked me back, but hey, I'll find out soon.

I hear footsteps coming from the hallway and I turned to see Carly and Steve coming into the den. I hastily remove my hand from Brie's shoulder, and tried to look casual.

"How is he?" I asked Carly Beth, who shrugged, looking back towards the hallway. "Terrified. He looks like the Wolf-man could burst in any minute." she then turns to look at Steve. "So whats the plan?" she asked and he shrugged.

"We wait." he hands her his pocket knife, and made his way to the couch. He plopped down, and soon enough, we sat down too, and we begun to wait.

We didn't have to wait that long it seemed.

* * *

 **Noah's POV.  
**

I was running through the woods, when I tripped, and landed in front of busts. Bust of heads. First there was Carly Beth's, then Steve's, then it moved on to Chuck and Sabrina. Then their lips started moving.

"Run, Noah! Run!" They screamed in tune, and a shadow fell over me. I turned and saw _it._ The Cat-Creature! It's found me! I attempted to get away, but it's clawed hands grab my legs, holding me back! Then it grabs the neck of my shirt and pulled me towards it's face. And I saw it's eyes! They were a golden yellow, and were hissing mad! The beast opened it's mouth, that was filled to the brim with teeth and lunged for my neck..!

I woke up screaming! Then I took deep, deep breaths and calmed down. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a _bad_ dream.

Sparky was asleep beside me, on the bed. I stroked him a few time before getting out of bed. He woke up, yawned and jumped off the bed to follow me. I walked down the hallway into the den and I saw the teens were in the den, asleep. I resisted a scoff. Some bodyguards.

Chuck was sprawled out on the floor on a mattress Carly got out for him, snoring loudly with a black blanket draped around him, covering the bottom half of his body. Sabrina was lent back against the chair, a dark green blanket covering her up to her chin. I looked at the sofa and had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

On the couch was Steve and Carly, curled up against one another, sound asleep, covered in a dark blue blanket. If I had my camera, I would take fifty pictures and staple them all over the high school halls. They would hear about it for weeks.

Smirking, I made my way to the kitchen, to get me a glass of milk, and maybe a bowl for Sparky too. I pulled a bowl and glass from the cupboard and the milk from the fridge and poured the contents into them and sipped at the glass while Sparky lapped at the bowl.

I suddenly felt a draft and turn to see that the window was open. I set the glass down and went to close it, before remembering this particular scene in a horror movie. I always know what ends up happening next.

I heard another noise and turned to see scratch marks on the wall. Very large scratch marks! I heard another noise and looked at the other wall and saw more scratch marks. Then I heard a crash and turned to see my glass of milk shattered on the floor! Sparky was really barking now! I don't understand how the others are still asleep with all the racket he's making. Then I heard another noise. A very quiet one. Breathing.

I turned towards the opening that lead to the laundry room. And I saw it. Crouched down on the floor, padding it's way towards me was the Cat-Creature!

It still had that cloak on it, with the hood over it's head, sealing it's face. But I could see it's furry arms, and it's tail swishing around in the air. And inside the hood, I could see those eyes that seemed so cold. It crawled towards me slowly as Sparky growled at it. I don't think such a small dog, no matter how furious, wouldn't stand a chance against such a monstrosity.

It hissed at me, until it noticed the spilled milk on the floor. Almost like it couldn't help itself, it lapped at it and in a few minutes, it was gone. The beast licked it's lips and sighed, satisfied. Before turning back to growl at me.

"I told you not to tell people about me!" It rasped, and now that I thought about it, it sounded a lot like a girls voice, if that girl had a broken voice box. It sounded so glitchy and raspy, like it hadn't been used in a long time. "And now, no doubt that officers will come find me!" she growled at me, as I shook with fear.

"So what are you gonna do?" I was afraid to ask, but I already did. The Cat sigh, which sounded like a soft purr, like she really hated where this was going. "I'm afraid that the boy known as Noah Caldwell, will cease to exist from this moment on." and in a flash, she charged at me.

I couldn't help myself. I screamed, as loud as I could.

 _ **"CARLY BETH!"**_

* * *

 **Carly Beth's POV.**

 _ **"CARLY BETH!"  
**_

I woke up in a flash when I heard my brother scream! I didn't even have the time to blush when I found myself on Steve's chest when I got up and grabbed the pocket knife he gave me.

 _"GUYS! WAKE UP!"_ I yelled at the top of my lungs and they all jumped to their feet, grabbing their chosen weapons and made a beeline for the kitchen, and what I saw stop me short.

In the kitchen, was my brother, Noah, and he was in the claws of the Beast of the Witch's Hut. He was being shaking about in the air, as Sparky was biting the creature's furry ankles, but it seemed to have little affect on it.

"Carly Beth! Help me!" Noah cried, terrified as the Beast turned to hiss at us. Protectiveness towards my brother overcame my fear and I made to attack, but Steve held me back as the beast dropped my brother.

"Is it too much to ask to be left alone?!" the creature asked, and I realized it was a girl. I glared at her and attempted to get out of Steve's grip but he was too strong.

"Leave my brother alone, you monster!" I shouted before I could stop myself. The creature hissed even louder, **"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"** she demanded. Before I even knew what was happening, Chuck charged at it, yelling a battle cry and waved his bat at the Cat-Creature!

 _"Chuck!"_ Steve and Sabrina shouted in sync, but he didn't seem to hear them as his bat made contact with the hooded cat's head... and snapped in two!

We all stared at the broken bat in shock, as Chuck let out a nervous chuckle. "Strong head... that's good..." he laughed fearfully as the beast stared at him, not moving. Just following his movement. "I'll just, uh..." he turned to run towards us, but she grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him close to hiss in his face.

"Hey Kitty!" she turned just in time to get a frying pan to the face. She dropped Chuck and clutched her face in pain. Apparently, metal had more affect then wood. That's a good sign. I finally pulled out of Steve's grip and charged at the Cat-Creature, pulled out my knife and stabbed her square in the chest.

She yowled in pain as I stepped back as quickly as I had moved and me and the other two went back to Steve's side and watched as the beast staggered in the room, then fell to the floor, looking lifeless.

Noah stared at it from shock on the other side of the room. He slowly and cautiously hopped over her and ran into my arms. I hugged him tightly, before looking at Sparky, to see him sniffing the cat's clawed hand and sneezed and growled.

"Easy boy." Steve tried to sooth him, but he kept on growling. "She's dead now."

Spoke too soon.

She suddenly sprang back to life and gasped for air! We stepped back, screaming in shock, as Sparky barked and growled harder as the Cat-Creature shakily got to her feet. When she was back on the hind legs, she looked at her chest where Steve's pocket knife rested. She took hold of it in her clawed hand and slowly pulled it out. I pulled Noah away so he wouldn't see it.

I was amazed to see no blood on the knife. It was like she was just an empty coon. "Hmm. I always wondered about that." the beast muttered, before Sparky ran at her and gripped her cloak in his jaws and tugged.

 **"NO!** Get off me you flea bitten mutt!" but Sparky apparently didn't take orders from monsters. He tugged harder and harder, before the cloak string tore off and the cloak fell off, revealing a sight I hoped I wouldn't see again.

A mask. A cat mask. A black cat mask attached to the body of a young girl. The girl was wearing a checkered shirt and overalls. A tail was swishing around irately as she stared at them with her yellow cat-like eyes.

"Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" she yowled as she made for the garage door.

"Stop her!" Steve cried out but it was too late. She was already gone! The cat creature was not a creature, but a girl! A girl who had fallen victim to a Haunted Mask!

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
**


	3. The Cat's Out of the Bag

**The Haunted Mask III; The Cat's Meow.  
**

 **Chapter Two - The Cat's Out of the Bag.  
**

* * *

 **Caldwell Household.  
**

 **Third Person's POV.**

We stared at the place the 'Cat-Creature' had just left. They finally snapped out of it and ran towards where she went, the garage. They burst through the door and saw the girl just pushing the garage door up and running away at full speed!

"We gotta stop her!" Steve and Chuck made for their motorcycles, to which Carly Beth and Sabrina gaped at. The boys looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Steve asked, "My dad gave us lessons! Get on!" he told them. And they nodded. Carly Beth got behind Steve and Sabrina got on Chuck's bike. They took off, but not before Noah jumped on and held onto Carly Beth that they zoomed off after the Cat-Creature!

* * *

 **Steve's POV.** **  
**

"Stop! We just want to talk to you!" "That's a Haunted Mask! We can help you get it off!" "Wait up!" "We're trying to help you!" me and the guys called out multiple pleas for the Cat-Creature to stop, but she didn't. She just kept on running.

"Please! Leave me!" she cried out to us as people pointed her direction, crying out, 'It's the Beast of the Witch's Hut!' they screamed as she zoomed by with us in tow. After half an hour, when no-one was around, the Cat-Girl stop, coming by a sewer lid and lifted it up, and jumped in, living us out on the street.

We stopped as soon as she disappeared. Chuck hummed, trying to sound disappointed, "Well, back to the drawing board." he rived up his engine to go, but Sabrina grabbed the keys and pulled them out of the ignition hole, stopping him short. I smirked my signature smirk.

"We're not going anywhere, until we find out what's going on." Chuck groaned and got off the bike, Sabrina following after him. I got off my bike too and helped Beth and Noah off. Then we looked down at the sewer lid, knowing what we were going to do.

"Do we really want to know where she got her mask?" Noah asked, making us chuckle at his expense.

* * *

 **Sabrina's POV.  
**

It. Was. Disgusting down here! I'm sure the others felt the same. Especially Chuck and Noah, as they seemed to be watching their step each time they took one. Steve didn't seem to care about getting dirty and neither did Carly. Who knew that a life and death experience with living masks would make someone so serious and fearless? Well, Carly got most of the fearlessness and Steve got the seriousness.

Anyway, it was gross and I just wanted to get out of here! We were following these slimy footsteps. Apparently, the Cat-Girl didn't watch her step and stepped into it. The foot steps looked like a shoe. I guess the mask doesn't worry about the feet and just makes the face and hands scary. Oh well.

Then we came across a fork in the 'road' and the footprints went both ways. Did she walk through both path's before? Or is she so fast, that she can backtrack and make another path to confuse us? Who knows? All I know now is; "What do we do now?"

Steve must think we're now the Scooby Doo gang now, because he started paring us off; I go left with Chuck and Noah, while Carly and Steve go right. Typical. If this wasn't a really serious situation, Chuck probably would've teased him.

We went our separate ways and started searching for the human-sized kitty.

* * *

 **Carly Beth's POV.  
**

I was nervous, that much I knew. But I didn't know if Steve was, but I just ignored it, focusing on the tracks.

I'll admit, that me and Steve had gotten close since our Mask 'problem', and after a while, I've realized that we both changed. Me, from being 'scarable' to fearless, and Steve from going from a complete joker to really serious. Well, he does play a good joke every now and then, but none of the cruel jokes he and Chuck used to play on me.

Any who, I've really taking a liking to him, but I wasn't sure about what he felt for me. So I just kept my mouth quiet.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. We gotta find this girl. She had a Haunted Mask bonded to her, maybe we can help her get it off. We did it with our masks, so maybe we could do the same for her.

A beep sounded in the tunnel, but I calmed down when I saw that it was just Steve's walkie-talkie. It must be Brie and the guys.

"Hey guys. How's it going?"

 _"Not good. So far, all we got were regular ally cats and a boot-full of muck!"_

We had to laugh. Before we heard the sound of metal hitting the floor. "We'll call you back." he turned it off, and shined the light towards the sound, but the tension left us when we saw it was just a regular ally cat, with black fur and green eyes, and was meowing softly.

"It's just a kitten." I spoke for no reason as Steve got up for a closer look. The cat continued meowing, looking off in the distance.

"What's it doing?" Steve asked, still staring at it, as I saw something in the shadows.

"It's signaling." my voice shook, but he didn't notice, keeping his eyes on the kitten.

"Signaling to what?" he was _still_ looking at the kitten. I got frustrated and snatched the torch off him and shined it behind us.

"To _that_ cat!" the Cat-Girl stood behind us, and hissed!

* * *

 **Chuck's POV.  
**

As me, Brie and Noah shined our torches basically anywhere, we got more and more wary of our surroundings. I mean, for all we know, that Cat-Girl could be anywhere!

"I wonder how C.B and Steve are doing?" I muttered to Brie, who was keeping her eye on the sludge river that flowed by us. I'm pretty sure that Noah looked ready to puke.

"I think their doing _just fine."_ she said that in a teasing tone, and I chuckled, knowing exactly what she meant. Noah must have heard us, because he turned to us smirking.

"You sure their not a couple? Because they seemed to be pretty cozy on the couch." we gaped at him before smiling widely.

"You bluffing?" I asked, wanting to make sure. He shook his head, smiling just as much as we are. "As I watched them, I thought; I wish I had my camera right now!" he giggled and we laughed along with him.

Before we heard two screams echoing in the tube!

"Steve! C.B!" "Carly!" we all ran back the way we came, and went down the path, they went, knowing without a doubt, which one the Cat-Girl went.

"Guys!? Where are you?!" "Guys! Please!" "Say something, anything!" we stopped to a place where a straggle seemed to ensue! Boxes were knocked over, gooey green footprints were scattered around the floor, and their torches and walkie-talkies were spinning on the ground like a compass needle, indicating that the battle had _just. Happened!_ Whoever this chick was, she was fast, and strong!

"What is this girl on?! Protein shakes!?" "That doesn't matter right now!" Brie snapped at Noah, "We have to find them, fast!" we nodded and followed the gooey glowing footprints.

After a while, we saw a light up ahead, and found ourselves in the middle of the woods. This pipe lead out of the woods, into the sewers and then in the middle of the city. So _that's_ how she lives.

"Come on! We gotta find them!" Brie told us, and we nodded, already looking high and low for the Witch's Hut.

* * *

 **Steve's POV.  
**

Ugh!... My head! I feel like I was hit by a train! I looked around to find myself in some sort of medieval house. I was about to get up, but realized I couldn't cause I had my hands tided behind my back, as well as my ankles!

Then what happened and how I got here came flooding back in a tidal wave. The Cat-Girl snuck up on me and Beth and attacked us! I tried my best to protect her from harm, but she overpowered me and knocked me out. Next thing I knew, I was here, bound tightly with no means of communicating with the outside world.

Then my brain clicked on something, and I wanted to kick myself! Beth! Where was she?! Was she hurt? Or worse!? I looked around, and soon relaxed when I saw her unconscious, and bounded like I am.

"Beth!" I whispered, praying that she would wake up. Her eyes fluttered, but didn't open. "Come on, Beth. Open your eyes." I whispered, hoping that she would. Thankfully, she did, shaking her head in confusing, before realizing our current predicament and started to panic. Knowing that was the last thing we needed, I scooted over closer to her, and calmed her down. She seemed to settle down a little bit, but still looked a little scared.

"Beth, are you okay?" I asked her after her breathing evened. She let out a shaky breath and nodded, "I think so. I thought that, that girl..." she trailed off, knowing that I knew what she was going to say.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Where are we?" she looked around, trying to place where we could possibly be, before her eyes seemed to spark. "I think we're in the Witch's Hut." made sense.

"Smart girl." that blasted raspy voice called from the shadows, making us jumped. Beth nearly whimpered, and I scooted closer to her, shielding her from wherever the Cat-Girl was. She scooted over to me too, and hide her face in my chest. I blushed faintly, but stayed focused on the matter at hand. And that was keeping Beth alive.

The Cat-Girl stepped out of the shadows, her hissing yellow eyes glowing in the dim light, as she stared at us hatefully, and... was that fear? I had no idea. I just had to convince her not to eat us.

Beth beat me too it, "Listen to me. What your wearing. It's a Haunted Mask." the girl stopped in her advance, her yellow eyes widening. I guess she didn't think we knew it was a mask. "I know what they can do. I know what trouble they've caused. We both do!" she gestured her head to me and continued. "Mine changed my personality dramatically, and his turned him into an old man! We got them off. We could help you get yours off." I had to admit, she sounded really convincing. The girl seemed to stare at her for a long time, before turning away and looked at a grime-covered cauldron, which bubble with an unknown chemical.

"How do you know how to help me?" the girl asked, voice becoming less raspy the more she used it. "This mask is unlike the ones in your generation. My mask was made centuries ago." Centuries? Sure the Shopkeeper's old, but he's not _that_ old.

Footsteps and barking were heard outside. Sparky? Guys? Soon enough, Chuck, Sabrina and Noah bursted through the door, looking around in worry before spotting us on the floor. Sparky came in not a moment later. He must have followed us here. What a loyal dog!

He growled at the Cat-Girl, who flinched away.

"It's alright boy!" I called to him, making him seem to look at me questioningly, which was kinda cute. "She's cool. I think..." I muttered afterwards, keeping my eyes on the Cat-Girl.

The others looked at Cat-Girl carefully, before trying to make their way towards us, but she stopped them with a hiss. The guys flinched, and stood back, not wanting to enrage her.

"Listen to us. We can help you." Beth spoke again, looking at her with meaningful eyes, the girl stared back, as if trying to see if she was lying or not. After a while, she spoke.

"Stand up."

* * *

 **Noah's POV.**

I was shaking in my shoes! Carly got up with difficulty, due to being tied down. I was scared. What was she gonna do? Was she going to do her? What if she wanted her to stand up because she wanted a clean shot at the neck?! Sure I made fun of her, but I don't want my sister to be eaten by a Haunted Mask.

"Turn around." the Cat-Girl commanded in a now soft voice. I guess the raspiness rubbed off... wait... turn around?! What?! Did she want to stab her in the back with her claws for stabbing her with Steve's knife?! Oh please, sis! Don't turn around!

She turned around.

And the Cat-Girl raised her clawed hand high in the air, claws unsheathe!

 **"Sis!"** I cried out.

The hand fell!

And cut clean through the ropes that bind her.

What?

Carly rubbed her sore wrists as she turned to look at the Cat-Girl, who stared back her, before looking at Steve.

"You next." he stood up and replayed what had just happened.

"Perhaps I should show you my story." she walked towards the cauldron, us following close behind. We all circled around the black cauldron, watching her as she looks through the selves, until she pulls out a potion that was bright purple and bubbled like a soft drink. She walked closer to the cauldron until she was right in front of it, and dumped the potion, vial and all, into the cauldron!

Purple and grey smoke rose like a volcano and covered the whole room in smoke!

And then, a shimmer appeared in the mist, and reveal what seemed like a vision that you would see in the movies. And in the vision, showed a young girl, by the age of eighteen, with long brown hair tied up into a pony tail, and a dress that you would see medieval people wear.

The Cat-Girl looked at each of us, before speaking.

"Prepare for a tale, positive to give you goosebumps. My name is Katherine... and this is the story, of how I found my mask.

* * *

 **Carly Beth's POV**

I watched the eighteen year old girl in the vision, which I assume was Katherine before she found her mask, walk through the forest with a boy about the age of nineteen following close behind.

"I was a young and spirited girl, and I always did what I was told. Which was one of the reasons why people would pick on me."

The vision showed Katherine in what I supposed was a den in a cute little house, sowing something before tomatoes and eggs splatted on the window, making her head snap up and march over to the window to see some boy her age, maybe older, throwing eggs and tomatoes at the house. The girl shouted at them to go away, but they just laughed and kept throwing.

Then the scene changed and showed Katherine in a small garden, picking up a few carrots, as a scarecrow walked up to her and grabbed her, causing her to scream, before the scarecrow took it's head off to reveal another boy, who laughed as his friends came out of hiding and laughed along with him. The girl started crying and rushed to her house.

I sighed. I know that feeling.

"Those years of torture were horrible, and I couldn't help myself. I had to get revenge!" we watched as Katherine crouched down on the floor as her brother rubbed her back as she cried into her hands.

Before raising her head to show a look of fury in her eyes! And with that, she stood up in a flash and marched out the house, her brother following close behind.

She kept walking at that speed into her forest as her brother tried his best to stop her, to no avail. They kept walking until they came upon the Witch's Hut. Without a moments thought, she pushed the door open and waltz right in, her brother following reluctantly behind.

They both looked around for anything that they can find, before Katherine's gaze landed on the desk which showed a line of masks each with their own animal resemblance.

One of these animals, was a Cat.

Katherine's eyes followed each of them, before they landed on the cat mask. I knew that look in her eyes. I had the same look when I first saw my mask.

She reached a hand out to touch it...

When it suddenly sprang from it's stand and attacked her! She screamed and tried to get it away from her, but it was already on her, already emended to her skin! She breathed deeply with a raspy voice.

 _"Katherine..?"_ the brother made his way to her cautiously, _"Are you okay?"_ a snarl answered him as Katherine, under complete control of the mask, leaped at him and we saw nothing more as smoke covered the screen. Before the screen cleared again, to show her entire village, consumed in flames, bleeding bodies laying everywhere, as the Cat Creature we are seeing today, sitting on the roof of her house on four legs, as she overlooked the destruction.

She yowled into the sky, just as the smoke screen dissipated and the flashback was no more.

* * *

 **Chuck's POV.**

Holy crap...

This chick had one hell of an experience. And a bad one at that.

She ended up killing her entire village. That was messed up.

"There's one thing I don't understand." Noah's voice said through the silence as he looked at the Cat- no Kathrine. Calling her Cat Creature after knowing her name was just rude.

"That all seemed to be from the times of dragons. Yet you still look as young as ever. Why is that?" she seemed to smile softly.

"Through study, I discovered that the Witch made each of the Masks for a propose. The Cat was for her personal goal." what?

"Immortality." we all looked over at Brie, who was looking at Katherine, who paused before nodding.

"I have lived here for centuries, trying to set myself free, so I could rest in peace. But nothing." she gripped the cauldron tightly, as tears came into her eyes.

I noticed C.B and Steve exchanging looks, and I knew what they were thinking. Please, bro, don't say it...

"Maybe we can help." He said it. I groaned, as Brie elbowed me in the stomach, and Noah whimpered. Katherine looked back at us, as if to wonder if we were kidding.

Oh, they weren't kidding.

"Really?" they nodded, smiles on their faces. She smiled too. I stifled another groan.

Here we go again.

I looked over at Steve and C.B.

"I really don't like you guys right now."

They chuckled.

* * *

 **Finally! Sorry you had to wait so long. I was caught up in my other stories and had writers block. Hope to see you soon!  
**


End file.
